


DRABBLE: Wesley and Cordelia Watch Television Together

by Isis_Nocturne



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:51:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1519778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis_Nocturne/pseuds/Isis_Nocturne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a five sentence drabble about two friendly coworkers hanging out and watching tv.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DRABBLE: Wesley and Cordelia Watch Television Together

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short drabble I wrote in September 2012 at the request of shewhohangsoutincemeteries on Tumblr.

Cordelia sat down next to Wesley, glancing up curiously at the show on the screen. “What exactly are you watching, Wes?”  
"It’s a show called Mythquest that has a couple of kids going into mythological stories and playing out the roles of the characters they replace.”  
"This is lame," Cordelia replied, reaching for the remote. "Change the channel."


End file.
